When Irish Eyes Are Smiling
by BreyaBee
Summary: The group goes to Ryan's Irish Pub for Christmas, remeets the Ryan children, and end up staying at the big house the Ryan's call home. Merry Christmas, Castle. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**To understand this story, read SageK's story 'A tavern is a place where madness is sold' first. They were kind enough to let me use Fi and Liam. Thanks!**_

 _ **Most of this idea goes to SageK.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? Fine. *sighs* NO, I DON'T own Castle. Too bad.**_

 _ **0000**_

Javier, Kate, and Castle had seen Ryan's Irish Pub full (St. Patrick's Day), but not this full. Christmas lights, merry songs that were somewhat in the theme of Christmas, and lots and lots of people.

The first Ryan family member they spotted was Fi, green leaves woven into her braid, wearing a red rose flower crown that was- _had to be-_ bobby pinned to her head. Kate waved her over after Fi had finished reprimanding Liam and his group of friends for darts.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "Kevin's over there. Súile gorm!"

Kevin had been teaching Javier some Irish, so he was slightly able to understand. "Blue eyes?" He questioned.

Fi laughed. "Yes, us _kids_ have nicknames for each other in Irish. Keeps the family together." Kevin could be seen weaving through the crowd. _Wading,_ more like. He flashed them a smile and sat down next to Javier.

"Hey, guys. Hey, bláth." Flower, Javier realized. Fit pretty well. When did Fi not have flowers in her hair?

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY-" Fi frowned, taking off after the voice. Which quickly raised two octaves. "HOly sHIT!" The group laughed. Fi may be small, but she's terrifying.

"So, how do you guys like the pub?" They nod their approval, and Kevin beams. "Great, because I have to work here alot, and you might get in free." Castle's grin widens, and Kate smacks him on the arm.

BLAM!

Heads turn, and there's Liam, holding the biggest handheld cannon. Leafy red berries rain down, and everyone realizes it's mistletoe. BLAM! Another shot goes off, and people are laughing now, kissing whoever they turn to.

"LIAM!" Bellows Mrs. Ryan, and said person gets that 'oh shit' expression. He takes off and dives underneath the group's table, behind Kevin's legs. "LIAM RYAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

People are watching the spectacle, amused.

"Súile gorm, ach amháin dom!" Squeals Liam, getting an annoyed look in response.

Kevin replies in English, "What do I get in return?"

"Anything?"

"Anything?" Kevin dares, and the younger Irishman realizes his mistake. Mrs. Ryan is still yelling for him, marching around the whole pub. "Like, you'd do my chores and clean my room, and-"

"YES!" Liam practically screeches when their mother spots him. Kevin shoves him out from underneath and guides him around people, hand firmly on his younger brother's wrist.

Castle's jotting things down, and Javier grabs the notebook. "C'mon, bro! Why are you taking notes like this is history class or something? Relax!" Kate nods in agreement and Castle's face falls.

"But- but-"

"No buts!" Kate snaps right as Kevin reappears with his mother hot on his heels.

"Mammy, I don't know where he disappeared! Honest!" His baby blue eyes goes into bamby mode, and no mother can resist that.

Mrs. Ryan sighs. "Alright, Súile gorm, but if you're lying..." and off she goes, sliding back towards the counter where Fi's warding off college frat boys. Kevin turns to the group with a sly grin.

"So," he says, waving Fi over. "Howzabout we go to the Ryan household and watch some movies?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Por favor, PLEASE read SageK's book first. It's great, and you'll understand this one better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ha, I WISH.**_

 _ **0000**_

Soon the whole group was on the road, Kevin driving with Javier in the passenger seat. 'Thank god for vans,' thought Kate. She was in the next row with Castle and Fi. Liam was in the back, pouting because he was alone. He really wanted to talk to the 'hot lady cop'.

"Calma an ifreann síos, Streak!" Snapped Kevin. Castle snickered; Liam's nickname was Streak? Javier grinned like an excited puppy. He finally would see the house that his boyfriend grew up in!

"So," explained Fi, "We go in the front door- and no, you may not gawk at the size of the house, there's alot of us kids- and straight up to Kevin's room. It has the best tv." Seeing the looks on Kate and Castle's faces, she added, "We almost got a floor to ourselves, but changed it because...(she paused to count) there's about 5 of us. Plus the basement and ground floor and attic. So we only have... 5 floors. Attic, girls' floor, boys' floor, ground floor, basement."

"We're here!" announced Liam. Fi was right, it was huge. Mansion sized almost. Two girls, 16 and 18, came running out. They obviously came from the same genes as Kevin, Liam, and Fi. They shouted excitedly in Irish.

"Ryvella! Aretha!" Yelled a woman, probably their nanny. "Get back here!" The younger one wrapped her arms around Kevin and refused to let go, but the older one, Ryvella, went back to the nanny.

"Kevin! Liam, Fi, am I glad to see you! And who are these nice people?" She questioned, motioning towards Castle, Kate, and Javier.

"Nana Loe, this is my boyfriend, Javier Esposito," Kevin replied, pointing at each person in turn. "Kate Beckett/Castle, basically my boss. And her husband, Rick Castle. Guys, this is our Nana Loe."

"Hello, children," Nana Loe greeted. She called anyone younger than her a child. "Come inside, come inside. Aretha! Let go of your brother!" Kevin told the others that Aletha's nickname was Glas, she loved green. Ryvella's was Corcra, everything she had was almost always purple. The others were very amused.

Inside was just as huge. A door connected to the kitchen held their parents' bedroom, marked 'off limits'. Fi and Liam grabbed two buckets of neopolitan ice cream and three bowls of candy and popcorn. Ryvella and Aletha grabbed the soda.

Leading them upstairs, Kevin opened his door, showing off his big bedroom and closet, along with a canopy bed, desk, game consoles, and a tv. Next to the tv was a scattered assortment of movies and shows.

"Let's see..." Mused Javier, digging through the dvds. "Captain America, Iron Man, Jurassic World, Avengers- Holy shit, how many of these things do you have?" Kevin blushed and Fi glared at the language.

"Can we just pick one?" Asked Aletha. "The ice cream's melting."

"Alright," groaned Castle, sitting down next to Javier and helping him sort through them.

"We choose-"

 _ **0000**_

 _ **Thought I'd give you a cliff hanger.**_

 ** _Kevin goes for the buff ex-army guys. (Wink, wink, cough cough* Javier *cough, wink)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Honestly, I love this story.**_

 _ **Thank you yet again, SageK, for letting me borrow Fi and Liam. I might use them in other stories, too. They're great.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: really?**_

 ** _0000_**

 _"_ Captain America," Kevin, Fi, and Kate said at the same time Castle, Javier, Ryvella, and Aletha said, "Jurassic World." The two groups stared at each other. Liam made the wise choice to keep his mouth shut.

"You're outvoted," Javier noted. Kevin gave him puppydog eyes. "You are!" The other three finally gave in. "How'd you get so rich?"

Fi spoke up first. "All of the family work well paying jobs. Cocra and Glas came later. We were able to keep them because we could afford it. Don't even ask about immigration, please."

Javier nodded. Kevin pulled him onto the bed, sitting in between the Latin's legs. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Sin disgusting!" whined Liam.

"Ní haon ionadh nach bhfuil tú cailín!" Snapped back Kevin. Fi watched in amusement.

'What are they saying?' Mouthed Castle. Kate shrugged while Javier popped in the disk. Aletha and Ryvella momentarily fought over the remote before it was snatched by Liam, who gave them a smug look.

The movie started, and the food was passed around. Kevin hoarded the candy bowl with a look that bordered possessive and obsessed. Nobody bothered fighting with him, they would rather not die yet.

Liam and the younger Irish girls ended up in a popcorn fight. Fi would occasionally stick her hand out and catch some, eating it quickly. Kate and Castle were curled up in blankets giggling. Kevin and Javier were pretty much the only ones paying attention to the movie.

When it ended, the lights were back on and everyone was chatting about it. A quick succession of knocks on the door stopped that, though. "Yes?" Queried Fi. Mrs. Ryan stuck her head in with a smile.

"Castle? Your daughter is here to join your sleepover," she replied, pushing Alexis in, who gave a smile. "Sleep tight!" The door shut again, and Alexis was left standing.

"Uh, hey," she greeted, sitting down next to Ryvella and Alexis. They started to talk about usual girl stuff; boys, shopping, boys, food, clothes, boys, more food, school, did I mention boys?

Kate rolled her eyes. Kevin, Javier, Liam, Castle, and her had all moved onto one of the bunk beds. Kevin and Javier and Liam on top, her and Castle on the bottom.

What would Mrs. Ryan make for breakfast?


End file.
